Tacos
by XxXGlitzXxXandXxXGlamXxX
Summary: Adommy oneshot based on some tweets. Some language, but not much, but rated just in case. Enjoy!


**This oneshot was inspired because of Tommy's love of tacos XD On Twitter, Sasha tweeted the hotel they were staying at was haunted. (Tommy must have been thrilled : P) And someone else (Uhmm…I can't find the tweet now….) Tweeted that Adam made tacos. So!**

**Enjoy ^^ (Don't own, never happened, ect.)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::Tacos:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Adam and Tommy laughed as Sasha jumped at another footstep., and Monte poked his head in. "I'm sorry Sasha. Did I scare you?" He asked innocently. Sasha scowled at him and ran out of the room after him, yelling, leaving Adam and Tommy snickering. Adam shook his head and glanced at the blonde, and felt his heart drop. He had fallen completely head-over-heels for Tommy, who claimed he was straight. He'd wanted to tell the bassist his feelings for the longest time, even if he was 95% sure that would reject him. But he knew he had to tell him, and he was going to. Tonight. He could only pray that Tommy would still want to be friends. Well, it helped that they were rooming with each other. Everyone had paired up, and naturally the two had chosen each other. "Hey, Tommy." "Mmm?" Tommy looked at the raven-haired singer. "You want tacos for dinner?" Adam already knew the answer. "tacos? I LOVE YOUUUU!" Tommy tackled Adam back onto one of the single beds, beaming. Adam laughed, but his baby blues were sad. 'I wish you meant that.' Tommy eagerly rolled off of Adam and scrambled to his feet, running to get his shoes on. "Come on, let's gooooo!" Adam chuckled. Tommy could be such a child at times, but it was adorable. He got his own shoes on, watching Tommy struggle with his converse. The shorter man hopped out of the room, still trying to tug on his shoes. Adam rolled his eyes and followed Tommy, catching him by the waist, supporting him. Tommy blinked, looking a bit flushed as he finished yanking on the converse. Adam let him go then, and Tommy, who hadn't been expecting to be let go so soon, yelped and stumbled into the taller man. Adam laughed and stared down at the blushing Tommy in his arms. "Uhmm…hi." Tommy said sheepishly. Adam smiled. "Hi." Tommy stood, staring into the depths of Adam's gorgeous eyes, losing himself for a moment. Adam held Tommy close for a brief, delicious second before dropping his arms to his side. Tommy turned and bounced off to the elevators, leaving Adam. "Tommy…" Adam murmured to himself, shaking his head as he followed more slowly.

**~~~***~~~***At the Supermarket***~~~***~~~**

Tommy wandered around, looking lost, with a bemused Adam jogging to catch up to him. "Wrong way, glitterbaby." He laughed. "Oh." Tommy blushed and followed Adam. He hesitated before sliding an arm comfortably around the raven haired man's waist. Adam smiled and casually dropped an arm around his shoulders. They ignored the curious looks and chatted animatedly as they picked up the taco stuff and a case of beer. Tommy suddenly stopped, and reached up and kissed Adam's cheek. Adam blinked. "Thank you, Adam." Tommy said rather shyly. Adam smiled down at him. "For what?"

**~~~***~~~***Back at the Hotel***~~~***~~~**

Adam and Tommy were in the small kitchen, making the tacos. Tommy was sitting on the counter, laughing at Adam as he tried (and mostly failed) to open the package of salsa to put into a bowl. There were two, and he'd gotten the first one, but now he couldn't open the other one. "Adam, gimme." Tommy took the package and neatly tore it with his teeth. Adam wrinkled his nose. "How sharp are your teeth? Say 'ahhhh'." Tommy obeyed, looking bemused. Adam looked at his 'vampire' teeth. "Yeesh." He laughed, and brought his finger up and tapped Tommy's nose. "You have unnaturally pointy teeth." In response Tommy nipped at Adam's finger, catching it between his teeth gently. Adam raised an eyebrow, and a slow, seductive smirk turned his lips up. "I'm so scared." He breathed, watching Tommy closely as he shifted his body between the smaller man's knees. Tommy was blushing furiously as he sucked on Adam's fingers. "Mmm. You taste like salsa." He said, letting Adam's finger go. Adam chuckled, and picked up the package of salsa before walking back to the table and pouring the rest of the salsa into the bowl. Tommy watched him, and shook his head. 'Good God, Tommy. Admit it; you've gone gay for Adam.' And Tommy knew he had. Was he scared? Terrified. Was he confused? Completely. Was he in love? Very much so. He hopped off the counter and got a knife to cut up the tomatoes. Adam had already grated the cheese and cut up the lettuce. "Ow! Fuck!" Adam was by his side in a moment. "Tommy! You have to be more careful, glitterbaby." Adam scolded him lightly, taking Tommy's wrist and leading him into the bathroom. Blood was dripping down from Tommy's thumb onto the floor, and the blonde had his eyes closed. To distract him, Adam spoke as he got the First Aid Kit. "Tommy, you can watch every single horror movie in existence without flinching, and you're closing your eyes at a bit of blood?" His voice was amused. "It's 'cause it's real." Tommy mumbled, grimacing as Adam swabbed the cut with Peroxide. "Shh. It's fine." Adam soothed him as he took a gauze pad and carefully taped it onto the slice after putting disinfectant cream on it. "Better?" "Yes. Thank you, Adam." "You're welcome, Tommy." Adam peered up hesitantly at Adam, hazel eyes locking with blue ones. "Tommy…" Adam busied himself with putting away the First Aid Kit. "Yes, Adam?" Tommy tilted his head adorably. Adam took a deep, steadying breathe, turning to face the blonde, refusing to meet his eyes. Tommy was curious. He'd never seen Adam nervous before. "Tommy Joe Ratliff." Adam sighed. "The moment you walked into the room for the band auditions, I liked you. And from the AMAs to now, I've only started liking you more and more…And now look at me. I'm in love with the most amazing straight man ever." Tommy gaped, blushing, as Adam cupped his cheek, pulling him against him and kissing him. Tommy sighed into the kiss. This was…new. Gentle, loving, slow. Not the fast-paced, tongue-wrestling, lip-biting, lustful kisses he and Adam shared on stage. Adam was the first to break the kiss. "Tommy, I'm sorry-!..." Adam's apology was cut off as Tommy fisted his hand in Adam's inky locks. "Shut up and kiss me." He growled, crashing his lips back into Adam's. After a long, passionate kiss, they broke away, panting for breathe. "Adam…you've always been the one. I love you." He cradled the glam-rocker's face, kissing him again sweetly. Adam didn't question it, he just wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist, pulling him closer as he kissed him back. "I love you too." Adam murmured against Tommy's lips.


End file.
